You're My Everything
by UnicorniousRex
Summary: Bo is finally back from the whole rainer ordeal and wants her life back. But most of all she wants her doc back. Doccubus smut. Um this is my very first fanfic and im not really good with summaries so read and review. And remember if you dont have anything nice to say...say it anyway because i want your honest feedback. :D


_**I dont own any of the characters from lost girl nor do i own lost girl. But i kinda wish i did :**  
_

_It had been a tough few weeks for me. Hell a tough life for me. I know the Rainer and unamens situation had everyone questioning me. But im back now and i want my life back. I want my lauren back._

_She had been avoiding me and dodging my calls and emails. And when she would agree to see me it was strictly business. She didnt give me the look she used to that made me feel like the only girl in the world. She didnt give me that smile that would instantly melt me. _

_She was back to being the queen of Icelandia population lauren. Even her aura was different it didnt burn for me anymore. She used burn so bright with arousal i would have to clench my eyes shut to no jump her. Now nothing if im lucky its a flicker. When i did see her out with others she would burn like fire but when she saw me nothing_.

Yeah i may have not been the best girlfriend when i was around but now i know what matters. I flinch out of my thoughts as lauren sticks the needle in my arm. She put gauze and a band-aid where she injected my serum and went to walk away. I grabbed her hand and for a minute i see her aura brighten them dull down to the usual dullness.

"Lauren-' i sigh 'look at me...please" after almost ten minutes of silence she listens and turns to me then looks everywhere but my eyes. "Lauren-' i release my hold on her and then see a slight disappointed look in her eyes 'please just look at me... i just want you to listen and after im finished you never have to see me again if its what you wish".

She finally looks me in my eyes and i began to reiterate my love for her like i had done many times before. "Lauren i love you. I know i fucked up when we were together. I didnt put you first and i made you feel like you were nothing. Like you were nothing to me. But your my everything lauren. And... and without you im nothing. I dont want anyone else-' i saw the tears in her eyes and wipe the ones falling along my cheek. 'I just want to be with you and if i cant do that then i dont want anyone else".

I got up from her table and waited for a reaction. Any reaction. I wanted to stay and plead for forgiveness but im gonna honor my word and leave her alone. When i turn to head toward the door of the lab for the first time in years it feels like she touches me. Not only that but she grabs my wrist turning me around and pulling me into a fierce and wild kiss that grew passionate.

I pulled her closer to me like it would be the last time i held her and judging by her reaction it would. She grabbed my hand that were placed along the base of her back and placed them back at my sides and pulled away. I nearly cried again right at that moment.

She opened her eyes slowly "I love you bo. But i wont dive back into something that destroyed me" she stepped back. Then i stepped forward closing the distance between us again "I dont want to hurt you anymore i never did. And if you give me this chance i promise to only make you as happy as you make me. Please... just please give me another chance" _Dammit im crying aren't i. _

Silence fell over the entire room except for our not so subtle breathing. We just looked in each others eyes and i couldnt tell what she was feeling anymore not even a guess. I just poured my heart out to her and i dont care how she feels right now but i cant take it anymore. I take her lips in a heated kiss catching her off guard as she stumbled into the wall.

Taking full advantage of our position i pry at the buttons of her lavender blouse. Then move south to remove her pants that made her legs look almost as sexy as they do when the pants are off. I think she just gave in be cause not once did she protest or call out my name in her fake stern voice to try and get me to falter.

Now here she is the love of my life half naked against the wall. I drop to the floor and look her in the eyes shes practically begging for release. But i dont want this to be some quickie to say im sorry and then act like everything ok. No. I want her to feel how much i love her how much i want her how much i care about her.

Slowly. Oh so slowly i rub up the inside of her thighs feeling her shudder at the touch. Then i reach her already soaked panties and yank them down to her ankles and rub a finger over her slit. She rolls her head back and whimpers for more but i dont want to rush it. So lick up and down her slit slower and slower each time while her hands found my hair forcing me closer more contact.

Then i stop and listen to her groan in disappointment as i snake up her body stopping at her neck and begin to kiss her pulse point. She leans to one side to give me better access grabbing my hand and putting it on where she seeks pleasure the most. I cup her steaming sex in my hand grinding it against her then lowering my head to her erect nipple.

Taking it into my mouth again her hand finds my hair and locks in tight. "Please...bo" her voice raspy with arousal it was the first time she had spoke my name in forever as far as i was concerned and i wanted to hear her scream it. I get back onto my knees and breath in the intoxicating aroma that is lauren lewis. She looks at me with that pleading and anticipating look and without further restraint i give her what she wants.

I part her soaked folds and began my feast. With the first stroke of my tongue she groans a troughty 'Oh' and trust her hips into my face. When i finally set a decent rhythm she near her peak and bucking like theres no tomorrow. "Please...bo" she repeats but shes gonna have to do better than that "Please what" i pull away and run my fingers along her parted lips.

"Please...y-your fi-fingers" she pants so close and ready for her delayed release. "My fingers what" i urge her on i want to hear her say it. It has been so long and i want to hear her say it and mean it.

"God-' she gasps as my finger finds her clit 'Please" she begs. She knows what i want and i intended on getting it out of her before i put anything in her.

"Tell me what i want to hear" i breathe my mouth now inches from hers. She pulls me into a kiss and mumbles into my mouth "Please fuck me bo" i smile at my accomplishment. Lauren absolutely hates all the dirty talk unless it was the occasional moan but right now she was aching for release. I felt it as i slipped two fingers inside her.

She gasped "Fuck" she nearly yelled matching my pace. I felt her walls clenching my fingers and i picked up the pace and added a third "Oh god...-' she yelled 'Oh god im... im gonna... god im-im...Bo" she screamed louder than i had ever heard. I have no doubt the only reason no one came in here was because they heard lauren who was obviously not trying to be quiet. I pulled my fingers out of her and place them in my mouth "mmmm" god i missed that taste so much. She slid to the floor trying to replenish her air supply.

I kneeled in front of her admiring her seemingly perfect body. She looked at me through those few golden strands stuck in place by her sweat. She looked up at me for almost five seconds before jumping me and nearly ripping my favorite corset off along with my pants. I had never seen like this before but i absolutely loved it.

She kissed me briefly and then moved to my already erect nipples. Sucking and nibbling on them "Yes" i hissed this is what i needed what i craved more than life itself. Before i knew it she was between my legs admiring my lace thong before pulling it off. She threw it to the side then nearly stopped completely when she saw how ready i was for her.

She rubbed my swollen lips before plunging two fingers deep inside me causing me to arch my back in response."God lauren" i groan as i match her pace which is too slow for my likings but if i go faster she'll slow down just to torture me. So i relax and let her take charge.

Finally when i reach my peak she stops. She just completely leaves me hanging. She shits up and watches me while i look at her pissed as hell "What the hell" i pout. She just smiles at me "Now you see how i felt" i sit up. "Im so gonna get you back for that" i say moving closer to her then she smiles "Oh. Are you" she smirks mischievously at me.

Now this was the lauren i knew. This was the lauren i missed. The lauren i fell head over heals in love with.

"Yeah. I am" i pin her to the ground and smile while she struggled a bit before settling in. I looked her into her eyes and i felt something i had never felt before. And i knew in that moment along with other that she was the one i wanted to spend my life with.

"Lauren" my tone gets quieter and her smirk fades into worry and a little bit. "Yes." she got serious and sounded more distant than i wanted her to.

"Marry me" i look her in her eyes which widen more and more by the second. I just hope she says yes because a life without lauren is a life not worth living.


End file.
